


I Eat Boys, So What?

by pastryvivi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Go watch Jennifer’s Body if you haven’t, Man-eating Yves, Rewrite, Shy Jinsoul, This is actually fun as hell to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastryvivi/pseuds/pastryvivi
Summary: Jennifer’s Body re-write. Yves and Jinsoul are childhood friends despite being polar opposites, and their lives take a turn for the worse after an unusual “accident” claims Yves at a bar.





	I Eat Boys, So What?

_ “Yeah, I eat boys. So what?” _

—

Yves always felt as if she were from another world, another dimension. 

She was so unattainable, it felt surreal to remind myself that we were practically inseparable as I watched her twirl her flag for the umpteenth time from the bleachers. I was considered a  _ nerd _ in my high school, probably one of the nerdiest. But despite my excruciating unattractiveness, Yves had never ditched me no matter how uncool I appeared to be to the other students , even with all of her glorious popularity and status as the head cheerleader and hottest girl in the school  _ (according to the boys that I would overhear as she walked by them) _ . 

My heart jumped in my chest as she flashed me that winning smile of hers — the same smile that made boys stand still as if Medusa had petrified them — and gave me a tiny wave as I goofily waved back with a ridiculous shit-eating grin.

“Ugh,” I turned to my left just in time to see a purple-haired girl roll her eyes, clearly annoyed by my display of affection. “You two are so gay for each other.”

I nearly combusted as I shook my head in denial, “W-What? No, you’ve got it wrong. Seriously, we’re just best friends. I’ve known her since I was a little girl...”  ** _Am I trying to convince this girl, or myself?_ **

The girl’s eyes darted between me and Yves, who was still watching me from the football field with a smile on her face, and gave yet another disgusted sigh. “With all of that eye-banging, why don’t you two get a room?”

“Clearly, you’ve never had a best friend.” I responded plainly.  ** _What does she even mean by that? _ ** I opted to ignore the random student’s complaints and waved excitedly to Yves once again, cupping my hands around my mouth and cheering loudly as the cheerleaders began their dance routine for half-time. The football team was losing terribly, as usual, but I never watched the games to begin with. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, I only attended them to support Yves. I absolutely hate football.

—

“Listen to me Yves, I don’t think we should go in there.”

As usual, Yves  _ never _ listens.

Yves, sporting a pink baby tee and low-rise jeans, held my hand tightly as we stood outside of the sketchiest bar in Minnesota on a school-night,  _ Melody Lane _ . I clearly didn’t get the memo to look as cute as she did, as I only wore a plain navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of denim mom jeans that Yves told me to throw away five years ago. She says they make me look like a Golden Girl like it’s a bad thing, what’s wrong with Betty White?

She flashed me yet another breathtaking smile, one with less confidence than usual, “Come on Jinny, Low Shoulder is playing tonight but I don’t wanna go inside of there by myself with all of those drunken, obese dads,” She pouted, “We’ll only stay for one song, I swear. Pinky promise!” Yves held out a delicate yet perfectly manicured pinky for me to lock mine with, and as I hooked my bony pinky with hers I gave her a stern glare.

“If anything goes wrong, if  _ anyone _ looks at you weird or gives you a hard time, we’re getting the fuck out of here, got it?”

Yves winked and laughed as she grabbed my hand once again, walking quickly to the entrance of the bar. “When have I  _ ever _ gotten us into trouble, Jinny?”

** _Too many times to count._ **

—

I never stopped to think,  ** _‘Why would a famous indie band pick our armpit of a town to perform in?’_ ** I only followed Yves blindly like a puppy, just as I have always done. Usually, I’m the one to tell Yves when something doesn’t seem like the best idea. This time, however, my lack of reason nearly got us killed.

Yves started to make a beeline for the bar the moment she locked eyes with the bartender, letting go of my hand with a mischievous smile, “I’m gonna go get us some free drinks.”

I grasped her hand yet again, stopping her in her tracks, “Yves… we’re underage. How are you gonna get drinks for two minors with no ID?” I spoke in a low whisper, eyes darting around as a man much older than both of us eyed Yves from the bar with a gaze that made me shiver. “Look I really—” I was shushed by a single finger upon my lips as Yves gave me a smirk.

“Don’t worry, I don’t need an ID.”

“You don’t?” How was she going to pull  _ this  _ one off?

Yves flipped her hair and pulled down the collar of her crop top to expose more of her cleavage as I tried my best to avert my eyes, “Nope! I’m just gonna use what my Mama gave me. Watch my back little Jinny, I’ll be back before you can blink with two free beers.”

As Yves sauntered over to the bar she left behind a cloud of strawberry scented perfume that was almost intoxicating, and as I slowly turned around to observe the noisy bar, the scent quickly filled my nostrils again as Yves was now back at my side clinking two beer bottles together with a grin.

“Holy shit, you really got them.” I laughed in disbelief as I took one of the beers from Yves’ hand and took a tiny sip, grimacing at the unpleasant taste.  ** _I hate beer._ **

But of course, I wouldn’t let Yves know that. 

Yves gave another confident flip of her hair as we walked over to the stage where the band was beginning their set, “Of course I got them, the bartender was a lonely old fart who clearly hasn’t seen tits without wrinkles on them in ages, so he was happy to give me whatever I wanted as soon as he saw me walking over. He was so fixated on my lips that he forgot to ask for any ID.” She laughed. “Hell, he probably would have given me the entire bar if I winked at him.” 

Sometimes I wished that Yves didn’t use her looks for personal gain, but in this moment, I was actually thankful for her boldness. I couldn’t stand to be in this kind of environment with my anxiety while sober, and as much as I hated beer I made sure that I drank enough to calm my nerves.

Yves and I both looked up as the lead singer of the band tapped the microphone to catch the bar’s attention, slightly wincing at the feedback that bounced off the walls. “Um, hello? We’re Low Shoulder and welcome to our One Night In The Flames, as we’d like to call it.” As the band member began to speak, his eyes only focused on one person in the entire bar while introducing himself and my blood ran cold when I noticed who he was fixated on.

Yves…  _ Fuck _ .

I grabbed Yves’ arm instinctively as the frontman smiled at her from the stage, “I’m the lead singer, Nikolai Wolf and I know what you’re all thinking.  _ ‘Why would Low Shoulder play at a venue like this?’ _ Well, we love our fans and want to repay them no matter where they are, so we’ve been touring the country and stopping at every city and town regardless of how small it is to make sure they  _ all _ get a show that they won’t ever forget.”

Yves turned to me and gave a bright smile with a glint in her eye, “Ooh, this is going to be interesting. I’m gonna go get us some more beer, don’t wander off without me!” As she scurried off to the back yet again, I stayed in the front of the stage holding my now-empty beer bottle as Nikolai Wolf continued his introduction. 

For some reason, I didn’t feel intoxicated. At that moment, of course I didn’t know why but now I do. I had to force myself into sobriety for the situation that was beginning to unfold right before my eyes.

“Over there at the bar, we’ve got the State Fair Butter Queen who loves to show off what she’s been blessed with, and I’ve heard she’s something like a local celebrity here in Devil’s Kettle. Mmm, I’m  _ more _ than excited to meet her. This song is dedicated to the State Fair Butter Queen.” My palms began to sweat when my ears picked up on exactly what the frontman of the band was saying… he was referring to Yves, my eyes widened in fear and I immediately began to search around for my best friend.

The “ _ State Fair Butter Queen” _ was what most of the town referred to Yves as, the perennial virgin of our small town who  _ loved _ to tease and use her assets to gain whatever she had her mind set on while keeping her purity. Unfortunately, you manage to hear a lot that you wish you hadn’t when you're the ignored, awkward best friend of the most popular girl in school. I hear more about Yves from passersby than I ever intended to. I hated whenever people spoke about her like she was a piece of meat, she was more than just her looks, she was my best friend.

But how does the leader of a well-known indie band know about her, a regular high school girl from an equally regular town? 

As the band began to play, Yves walked back over with two new beers, passing one to me as she slowly swayed to the indie music. I didn’t take a sip this time, opting to keep my eyes on Nikolai instead as he sang with a heavy gaze on my best friend beside me. Yves was clearly intoxicated by now, which made matters even worse when I began to smell something unfamiliar throughout the bar.

I tapped Yves on the shoulder, breaking her out of her drunken trance, “Yves… d-do you smell that? It smells like a—”

“ _ FIRE! _ ” The bartender screeched. As quickly as I could blink, the entire bar was engulfed in flames and chaos as everyone inside of the bar began to race towards the exit, some falling down as they ran and being trampled by others attempting to escape from the ever-growing inferno. One person was stomped to death right before our eyes and I winced as I tried to turn Yves’ head away from the gruesome sight. 

She wouldn’t move. 

Yves grabbed my hand as she gasped in shock, her eyes unwavering as she stepped back from the growing pool of blood that threatened to touch her feet.

Despite how terrified I also was, all I could do was grab Yves’ face in my hands and force her to look at me, “Yves, listen to me! I know you’re scared but we have to get out of here or we will fucking  _ die,  _ do you hear me? We have to go  _ now! _ ” Yves said nothing as tears began to roll down her cheeks. This wasn’t the time for me to be the timid best friend that I always was, this was my moment to save us both, to show that I had at least a sliver of inner strength. 

I tried my best to communicate over the loud screams and cries of people being burnt alive and as I grasped Yves’ hand and began to run towards the bathroom door for an escape, my ears overheard the band still playing even through the sudden tragedy, and as I whipped around for a brief second to observe the chaos, I caught a glimpse of Nikolai Wolf giving us an almost sinister… smile?

“What the fuck…” I whispered as I kicked open the bathroom door and threw the toilet seat down, climbing on top of it to open the small window above it.  ** _This is our only way out, even if I don’t make it, Yves has to. _ **

Yves stood in the bathroom hugging herself as she sobbed quietly, I had never seen her this afraid before and I felt that I had to save her from whatever  _ this _ was. I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up onto the toilet seat with me, “Yves, you go through the window first and  _ wait for me _ outside of the bar, we’re going to get out of here safely and go home safely, okay?”

Yves sniffled as she looked into my eyes with an expression that could only be read as pure fear, shaking her head violently as she cried, “No, no! Don’t leave me out there, Jinny, please!”

My heart broke.

“I won’t ever leave you, ever! I pinky promise that I’ll be right out behind you and we’ll take my truck and go home, trust me, I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you. Just trust me pleas—” My sentence was cut short as the ceiling of the bar began to collapse, barring us inside of the bathroom by a huge hunk of burning wood. 

I lifted Yves with all of my strength and pushed her through the open window that could barely fit the both of us, “Go Yves,  _ go! _ ” I screamed, feeling the flames tickling my feet as the fire began to spread into the bathroom.

I leapt through the window without a second thought as soon as I heard Yves’ feet hit the grass below and let out a big  _ “Oof!”  _ as my back collided with a cinder block that nearly knocked me out, grabbing my glasses that had fallen off from the impact. Ignoring the pain, I jumped to my feet and began to run as far away from the bar as I could while still keeping enough distance to scan the area for Yves. The bar looked as if it were straight out of Hell, completely engulfed by flames as the remaining people ran to their cars screaming and carrying their injured friends. 

I found Yves on the ground beside my truck, sobbing uncontrollably with her head in her hands and as I dashed over to her, I was stopped in my tracks by the band who I had just seen moments before still playing their set in the fire standing before Yves and I.  ** _How the hell…?_ **

Raising a shaky finger, I pointed at the four men who were unbelievably unscathed, “Y-You…  _ how _ ...?” I could barely form a coherent sentence as the frontman Nikolai Wolf walked over to Yves and bent down to her level, giving her a smile that seemed less friendly and more predatory than anything I had ever seen before. 

I wanted nothing more than to take Yves’ hand and run off into the woods far away from whatever sinister energy was surrounding this place, but Low Shoulder clearly had other plans.

Nikolai spoke to Yves in a low voice that gave me chills, “Hey, we know this is kind of chaotic so we’re having an afterparty back at our hotel. Wanna join us? We’ll give you a ride if you don’t wanna tag along with Casper over here.” He gestured towards me with a soot-covered thumb as he spoke to Yves who only stared ahead at the collapsing bar with a dazed look in her eyes. She clearly was in no shape to go anywhere besides home and I wasn’t going to let these strangers take her with them if I couldn’t help it.

And I couldn’t.

Yves slowly stood to her feet and glanced at me with a look that could only be interpreted as fear, “I-I don’t really wanna l-leave my friend… could she come with us?” She stammered.

Nikolai looked at me and smirked, “She’s a big girl, she has her own ride. I’m sure she could just meet us at the hotel, it’s not that far from here. We just wanna make sure you’re safe.”

** _No Yves. Say no!_ ** “O-okay… if you put it that way…” Yves wasn’t in her right mind and they were taking advantage of that. I clenched my fists as I watched Yves stumble off to the band’s van that was parked off to the side of the burning bar with Nikolai guiding her. I wanted so badly to run over, yank her away and drive off but Yves had made up her mind and was already inside of the van, driving off onto the dirt road.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as a terribly dreadful feeling began to fill my stomach, I felt like nothing good could come from this. The bar was still burning as I dropped to my knees, silently wishing that I were one of the people still trapped inside.

—

Throwing my keys onto the table beside the door, I rushed to my mother’s bedroom with a swollen face and eyes full of tears in search for comfort after the night I had, finding none when I discovered a single note upon her pillow stating that she’d be working overtime that night. All I could do was run to the kitchen phone and quickly dial my girlfriend’s phone number, shaking with anxiety as I waited for her to answer.

“Hello?”

“H-Hello? Lip? Fuck I really need you right now, I’m so glad you answered! I’ve had the worst night, everything went wrong, Yves made me take her to this weird fucking bar and it caught on  _ fire  _ and we literally saw someone die in front of us but the worst part is that the band somehow made it out alive and they took Yves with them to God knows where and I am absolutely freaking the fuck out, oh my God! My mom isn’t home until early in the morning and I’m alone and terrified and I don’t know if the guys in the band are murderers or rapists or  _ what  _ but I swear that Yves going with them is bad news, and I’m just so scared…” I took a deep breath after attempting to explain everything to Lip without taking a pause and was met with silence on the other line for a few moments.

“So Yves went  _ with  _ these random guys?” Lip’s voice sounded as unsure as I was about Yves’ whereabouts.

I clutched my head in my free hand as I felt the beginnings of insanity, “YES! And the leader had this… sinister fucking grin on his face as he spoke to her like he was going to do something to her. He reminds me of this gnarled, twisted tree that I used to avoid as a child, he gives me the worst vibes and I’m literally terrified for her because she was in absolute shock, like she had no idea what was going on or what could happen to her and I—” As I wandered around the dining room ranting on the phone, I heard something odd coming from the kitchen.

My heart began to race as I feared the worst,  ** _Could they be coming for me next? _ ** “U-uh… Lip? Let me call you back…” I dropped the phone to the floor as I slowly rounded the corner to the kitchen, feeling my palms grow sweaty as I came face to face with what was in my house.

“Y-Yves…?”

As bizarre as it was, Yves was standing in my kitchen in the same clothing that she had arrived at the bar in, however they were now tattered and covered in blood. I had no idea whether the blood was someone else’s or… hers. I stood in place as frozen as a block of ice as I watched Yves grab a raw chicken from the freezer and rip the package open, tearing into it with her teeth like a wild animal. 

I was beyond terrified at this point but I wanted nothing more than to make sure that my best friend was okay so I took a daring step forward, “Yves… are you o-okay? When we left the bar you were—”

I was cut off by a deafening roar that emerged from Yves’ mouth as if it came from a banshee or a demon from Hell — in fact, Yves looked like she had just come from a three-day weekend at Satan’s penthouse — and she turned her attention back to ripping the raw chicken apart, stuffing it into her mouth and chewing loudly. Her knees were bruised and bleeding, smearing red all over the tiles of the cold kitchen floor as she finally finished devouring the raw meat like a rabid wolf, turning to me with a crazed look in her eyes. 

She stood and opened her mouth as if she were going to speak before the most horrific black substance spilled from her lips as if she regurgitated everything within her body onto my kitchen floor. I screamed in fear as the black tar began to slither about on the ground before laying still, with Yves standing above it wiping her mouth. She breathed heavily as she clutched her stomach and groaned, letting out another unbelievable amount of black liquid that flew from her mouth onto the ground. 

I cautiously walked over to Yves and laid a shaky hand on her shoulder before I was thrown into the wall behind me with a force that could only be described as superhuman, gasping for air as Yves held me up on the wall with one hand, her hair wildly flying about from the impact. 

“Y-Yves! What are you—”

“Are you scared of me?” Her voice was low, almost like a growl as she questioned me with an unexplainable look in her eyes. Was she… afraid of herself or of hurting me? 

“I-I can’t…” I gasped for air as her arm was beginning to slowly crush my windpipe, clutching at my throat when her eyes widened and suddenly I was free of her death grip. As I coughed violently on the ground, I caught a glimpse of Yves dashing out of my house with such an intense speed that it nearly shattered the glass of the sliding door.

I sat in the middle of the kitchen, bewildered at the events of that night. I had no logical explanation for what I had just seen, but I was sure of one thing… my best friend was gone.

“Yves… what have they  _ done _ to you?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was actually going to be way longer than it seems, but I’m going to break it into parts to save you all the hassle of reading it all in one go (unless you want to?) but yes, we absolutely love Yves as Megan Fox and Jinsoul as Amanda Seyfried. If you’ve seen Jennifer’s Body then you know exactly what will be taking place but of course I add my own spin on things here and there, so it won’t be as exact. If you have any questions or concerns, you can find me over @macaronvivi on Twitter and send me all of your thoughts @ curiouscat.me/kojiharus! Thank you for reading and I’ll try hard to update this faster than the rest of my fics lmao


End file.
